unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Wabanjo's Attack!
'''Wabanjo's Attack! '''is the second episode of the second season of The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! It is a follow-up to previous episode, Dance with Banjo! Script SCENE 1 Wario is sleeping, when he has a dream about what Banjo said in the previous episode. BANJO: Well, after you guys helped me out with Wabanjo, Wawabanjo, and Wawawabanjo, I just had to invite you! WARIO: What? No... no.... up NOOOOOO!!!!! HOMER: Wario, is that you?! WARIO: Yes! HOMER: Take out the garbage. SCENE 2 The X-Men are all eating breakfast at the table when Wario walks in. DONKEY KONG: What was that all about? WARIO: Some weird dream. Wauigi is really tired, and passes out face first in his cereal. In the dream world, Waluigi is lost in a jungle/forest thing when he sees the back of Banjo. WALUIGI: Banjo! Banjo! Banjo turns around, and has black eyes with red puples and blood dripping from his eyes. WALUIGI: AAAAAH! Banjo! You got new glasses! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SCENE 3 Everyone is at a graveyard. WARIO: Poor Waluigi. He drowned in his cereal as he was sleeping peacefully.... whatever, he'll be back next episode. HOMER: Wario, what if something even weirder is going on? WARIO: I dunno, who cares? DONKEY KONG: We should really do something about this. BOWSER: Like what? DONKEY KONG: Like maybe you should SHUT UP! SCENE 4 Wario is in the dream world again, and he is at the Super Bowl. WARIO: Wow, the Super Bowl! .... Wait, I hate football. Wario teleports to Canada. WARIO: Wow, Canada! .... Oh, well, good enough for me. Wario is walking around when the same evil Banjo Waluigi saw in his dream jumps out, with long, blood covered claws. WARIO: Aaaaaaaaaaah! BANJO: Prepare to DIE! Wario runs away, but the evil Banjo is too fast. WARIO: Help, help! Wario wakes up. WARIO: Oh, good... SCENE 5 WARIO: And then he chased me around and stuff! HOMER: Hm. That's awfully strange. BOWSER: Wait, Waluigi died in his sleep, right? WARIO: Yeah? BOWSER: Maybe he's haunting our dreams! DONKEY KONG: So if we all fall asleep at the same time we can find him and stop him? HOMER: No that's dumb. But WAIT! If we sleep in a QUADRUPLE BUNK BED we can find him and stop him! WARIO: Homer, you are a genius. SCENE 6 Everyone is in the dream world. They are in the Final Destination level from Smash Bros. DONKEY KONG: It... actually worked? HOMER: Told ya so! BOWSER: But where's this "WaBanjo" at? Suddenly, Wabanjo appears in a puff of smoke. WARIO: X-Men, GET HIM! The X-Men start beating up Wabanjo but he's too tough and sends them all flying back. WARIO: We need help! Real Banjo appears. ALL THE X-MEN: What? BANJO: Wario summoned me from his thoughts! This is your guys' dream after all... BOWSER: I wish... FOR A MILLION WISHES! BANJO: It doesn't work like that. BOWSER: Aw... DONKEY KONG: So, like, if I think of a bazooka it'll appear? BANJO: Right! Donkey Kong pulls out a bazooka. DONKEY KONG: Die! Donkey Kong shoots Wabanjo three times and he asplodes. WARIO: Whooo! EVERYBODY: cheering babbling bacon cheese-burger HOMER: Now we can wake up! WARIO: All right, here we go... X-MEN: One, two, three, wake up. One, two, three, wake up. One, two, three... Banjo wakes up. BANJO: Whoa, it was all just a dream! Banjo looks over at Cthulu. CTHULU: That's right, Mr. Peabody! BANJO: Quiet, Cthulu. THE END! MORALS Don't sleep. Like ever. Only bad things can come of it. Category:Episodes Category:TV Category:Wario Crap